


The Fear Bestowed

by Amethystia



Series: Never Enough [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Legilimens, M/M, Mentions of incest, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Queenie the legilimens making things harder, Rape, Soulmarks, Soulmates, confused Jacob Kowalski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: Newt Scamander just wants to protect his creatures. He does not need a soulmate, an angry ex-auror, a legilimens and a dark lord making his life difficult. But he is most certainly not going to get what he wants.Prequel to The Power Needed





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the prequel to my story The Power Needed. I can put into words my hatred of Dumbledore even more. And write about my poor Hufflepuff Newt. As a Hufflepufff, I enjoy writing Hufflepuffs. This is just a little prologue to set the scene, but I hope to have the first chapter up tonight. Please read review and enjoy!

While Grindelwald neared the height of his power, affecting the whole world, one young man, only wanted to save his creatures.

Newt Scamander had never been popular, not in Hogwarts, not after he was expelled, not at the Ministry, not fighting in the war, and not when he was offered a book deal.

He would never find out how misplaced his loyalty was in Albus Dumbledore. He would never find out what the man had done to him. At least not until he was old and dying.

Newt traveled the world, caring for and learning about his creatures.

He had not met his soulmate, and now that he was twenty-nine years old, it didn’t seem like a possibility anymore. He knew he had one. The initials on his wrist proved it, and the wavy line beneath them seemed to be the reason he was so motherly with his creatures. He was pretty sure they were the only children he would ever have.

\--

Grindelwald didn’t like being disguised as Percival Graves. In fact, he hated it. But he could not go home and see his children until his task was complete. He needed to find the obscurial for Albus. Sometimes he hated what Albus had turned him into.

Albus had taken his half-formed ideas of the greater good and search for the Hallows and turned them into a sick game. Pitting Light against Dark, gaining incredible power by literally playing both sides.

Some part of him, some small, twisted part, still loved and admired Albus. But most of him hated the man. But Albus routinely threatened their children and used terrible curses on him. He had no choice but to play his part.

And oh, he could play it to a tee. If Grindelwald was anything, it was an actor. He had to be.

\--

Soon, Newt and Grindelwald’s paths would cross. And the world would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt enters New York and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this took way longer than I thought. I am so sorry! But here you go! I hope you like it! Read review and enjoy!

Newt stood in line for customs, twitching impatiently. When he was finally at the front of the queue, the officer demanded to see the inside of his case. Luckily Newt was prepared. To the officer, all that was inside were a few innocuous items anyone on holiday might have.

Newt wandered into the city of New York in awe. He paused as he heard a woman angrily ranting about witches. He accidently bumped into a woman eating a hotdog, who was obviously trying to look inconspicuous.

A man tripped over Newt’s case. He muttered about trying to get to the bank.

“You! Friend! What brings you to our meeting?” The woman who had been ranting asked, singling Newt out.

“Oh, nothing, just passing through.” Newt said. Then he saw a hat full of change disappear out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped up as he saw his niffler jump inside a lady’s purse.

“Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?” The woman demanded. Newt couldn’t help but smile, heading towards the bank.

“More of a chaser, really.” He said, not only in reference to the fact that he often chased magical creatures, but that he had played chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team when he had been attending Hogwarts. He took off into the bank, leaving the woman staring after him.

When someone in the bank asked if they could help him, he shook his head and said he was just waiting. He sat next to the man who had tripped over his case before. The man asked why he was here, but Newt was too concerned with niffler as simply told him the same as what he was doing there. That seemed to upset the man, but Newt just took off after niffler. He didn’t hear the man call out that he had left his egg.

Newt chased niffler around the bank for a few minutes.

“Hey Mr English Guy! I think your egg is hatching!” The same muggle called out. Newt’s gaze snapped to him. Newt’s eyes widened at the occamy egg in his hand. He made a split second decision and wordlessly summoned the man to him. He grabbed him, and apparated to the stairs to the vault, just out of sight.

Neither of them noticed the pale golden light that surrounded them. Nor did the woman watching them.

They were far too concerned with the egg. Newt put his wand between his teeth and took the egg from the muggle. They watched as it hatched. Newt went down the stairs, putting his case on the ground and putting the occamy in, reassuring the other creatures inside.

The muggle man was extremely confused. He watched in awe as Newt opened the vault to get niffler out. As Newt was shaking niffler to liberate the stolen treasures, the bank manager came downstairs.

“So you’re just going to steal the money?!”

“What no, it’s not what it look like!” The muggle tried to defend.

“Pertrificus Totalus!” Newt said, immobilized the manager.

“Kowalski.” The manager hissed out, unable to move.

“Time to go!” Newt said, grabbing the muggle, who he gathered was called Kowalski, and aparating away. They appeared just outside the bank and both put down their cases. Newt put niffler back in his case, and then turned to the man.

“Sorry about this, you really shouldn’t have seen any of that.” He said, brushing off the man’s shoulders. He was about to pull out his wand when the man picks up one of the cases and smacks him in the head, using the distraction to run off.

“Ow. Bloody hell.” Newt swore and picked up the other case. Before he could apparate away, a woman grabbed him, and apparated him away instead.

“Please tell me you obliviated the No-Maj!” She said.

“What?” He asked.

“The No-Maj! The non-magical person!”

“Oh, we call them muggles.” Newt said, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his stomach.

“You didn’t, did you?” She asked. Newt shrugged, his face apologetic.

“And that creature? That terrorized the bank?”

“My niffler? Its fine, he’s back in my case.”

“Regardless, it’s a Section 3A.” She said, revealing her ID. “I’m taking you in to the Magical Congress of the Unites States of America.”

“You work for MACUSA?” Newt asked.

“Yes. Come on.” She grabs him again and they apparate away.

“What’s your name?” She asked when they arrived in an alley across from a large building. She pulled him across the street.

“Newt Scamander.”

“And why are you here, Mr Scamander?” She asked.

“To buy a birthday present.” He told her. It was his cover story.

“You couldn’t get that in London?”

“No, there’s only one breeder of Appaloosa Puff Skeins in the world and he lives in New York.” He said. Instead of replying immediately, the woman speaks to a man outside a revolving door.

“I’ve got a Section 3A.”

The man nodded and the woman pulled Newt through the doors. Newt looks up to see the MACUSA headquarters.

“By the way, we’ve outlawed the breeding of magical creatures here. We shut that guy down last year.” The woman informed Newt. Well there went his cover story. Dumbledore wouldn’t be pleased. She pulled him towards a lift.

“Hey Tina.” The house-elf operator greeted the woman.

“Hey Red.” Tina replied. She pulled Newt into the lift. “Major Investigations Unit.”

“I thought you was—,” The house-elf, Red, started.

“Major Investigations.” Tina repeated, cutting him off. He shrugged.

When they arrived, a few people looked to be having a meeting.

“I believe I have made your position here quite clear, Miss Goldstein.” An imposing looking woman told Tina. “You are no longer an auror.”

“I know, Madam President, but this man has a creature in his case that wreaked havoc in a bank.” Tina said.

“Goldstein, this department has better things to do.”

“Yes, Madam President.” Tina said, and pulled Newt away. She took him to an office labelled Wand Permits.

“So, Scamander, you said?” Tina asked, looking resigned and pulling out some forms. “Do you have your wand permit? All foreigners have to have them in the US.”

“I made a posted application weeks ago.” Newt said. Another sharp pain in his stomach, accompanied by dizziness. He put his hand on the desk to steady himself.

“And you were just in Equatorial Guinea?” Tina asked, then looked up at him and frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Newt said, beginning to realize exactly what had happened, but unsure what to do with the information that his soulmate was a muggle. “And yes, I’m writing a book. On magical creatures.”

“Oh, like an extermination guide?” Tina asked.

“No, a guide to help people understand them. To see that we should be protecting them, not killing them.” Newt said, but before he could say anything else, a man approached.

“Goldstein!” He called, and Tina hid behind her desk. “Did you butt in on the investigative team again?” He asked. “Goldstein!” Tina slowly stands up.

“It was important!”

“Where were you?” The man asked. Then he turned to Newt. “Where did she pick you up?”

Newt looked at Tina, who shook her head.

“Were you watching those Second Salemers again? You know you--,” He was cut off when one of the aurors who had been meeting with the president approached.

“I’ll handle it, Abernathy.” He said. Abernathy stepped back.

“Mr Graves, sir, this man committed a Section 3A! And he has a very dangerous creature in that case!” Tina said. She put the case on the desk.

“Well, let’s see then, Miss Goldstein.” Graves said. She braced herself, then flung open the case. Inside there are only pastries. Newt came forward and looked. He realized that the muggle, _his soulmate_ , must have picked up the wrong case.

“Goldstein, I am very disappointed in you.” Graves said, and he left. Abernathy left as well, shaking his head.

“We have to find that No-Maj!” Tina said, as she grabbed Newt and pulled him out of the office.

Eventually they come a across a destroyed apartment block. Newt obliviated the muggles standing around and headed into the destroyed building. Tina lost sight of him for a moment.

Newt entered the room with the worst damage. He immediately spotted his soulmate on the ground. He checked him for injuries.

“Oh, just a murtlap bite.” He said, and then turned to repair the room and close his case.

“It was open?” Tina appeared in the doorway.

“Just a little.” Newt said.

“Do you think that niffler thing could have gotten out again?”

“It’s possible.”

“Well, then, look! Look!” Tina said, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on the muggle man. She went over to check on him.

“He’s fine.” Newt said.

“He’s _bleeding_! He’s hurt!” Tina exclaimed. Then the murtlap jumped at her. Newt grabbed it and returned it to his case.

“Just a murtlap bite. They aren’t serious.” He said. Then he looked over at his soulmate, who didn’t look so good. “Well, this is a more severe reaction then I’ve seen.”

“What’s your name?” Tina asked.

“Kowalski. Jacob Kowalski.” Jacob said. Newt absently touched the cuff covering his soulmark. He sighed; he did not need this right now.

“You know nothing about the American Wizarding World, do you, Mr Scamander?” Tina asked, exasperated.

“I know a bit. I know you have rather backwards laws when it comes to non-magical people. You’re not meant to befriend them,” He paused, glancing at Jacob, “You can’t marry them.”

“Who’s going to marry him?” Tina asked, gesturing at Jacob, who was on his knees, and appeared to be having trouble breathing. “Are you sure he’s okay?” Tina went on, not noticing Newt’s expression.

“Well, if it were a very bad reaction the first symptom would be…” He trailed off.

“Would be what, Mr Scamander?”

“Flames out his anus.”

Tina rolled her eyes.

“We need to get him out of here. Once he is better, I’ll obliviate him.” She said, and tried to help Jacob to his feet. “How many other creatures do you have in that case, Mr Scamander?”

“A few.” Newt said.

“I’m dreaming, this is a dream. I never went to the bank. No, I’m still asleep.” Jacob said.

“Sure it is, Mr Kowalski.” Tina said, as she and Newt dragged him from the apartment, Newt grabbing his case on the way. Tina brought them to her home.

“One more thing, before we go up. I’m not really supposed to have men on the premises.” Tina said.

“In that case, Mr Kowalski and I can seek other accommodations--,” Newt began.

“Just be quiet.” She said, and they headed up to her apartment. When they reached her apartment she introduced her sister Queenie, who read Jacob’s mind, discovering he hadn’t eaten all day.

That prompted her and Tina to make dinner. Newt sat at the table with them all, his mind trying to comprehend what had happened over the day.

“Soulmate? He’s your soulmate, honey?” Queenie asked, reading Newt’s mind. “But he’s a No-Maj!”

“Please don’t read my mind.” Newt said, looking down, and wincing a little in pain.

“Oh you poor thing! You’ve been running around all day and your magical uterus is growing!” Queenie continued, reaching out to pat Newt’s hand, but he withdrew it quickly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tina said, shaking her head.

“What are you talking about?” Jacob asked.

“Nothing.” Newt said.

“But what did she mean?” Jacob pressed.

“He’s your soulmate, honey. Normally it’s only for wizards and witches. We get a mark on our wrist on our fourteenth birthday.” Queenie explained. Then she frowned at Jacob. “You’ve got a soulmark, honey?”

Jacob frowned and pulled up his sleeve. The initials NS stood there.

“It appeared when you were fourteen? Your mama was so mad at you, thought you’d gone and got yourself a tattoo?” Queenie continued to read Jacob’s mind.

“Yeah. I never knew what it was so I hid it.” Jacob said. He looked over at Newt, who looked away.

“Mr Scamander, he’s your soulmate! Soulmates are sacred!” Queenie said forcefully, then looked at Tina. “Tinnie, you can’t obliviate him now!”

“Queenie, you are a romantic, but you know we aren’t allowed to marry No-Majs.” Tina told her sister.

“But I—,” Jacob began.

“It’s okay, honey, we’re very accepting. No one will judge you.” Queenie assured him.

“But it’s illegal…” Jacob said.

“The Wizarding world isn’t concerned with your sexuality, Mr Kowalski.” Tina said, then she sighed. “But it is illegal for a wizard to be with a No-Maj. I don’t know if a soulmate bond would be loophole. I’ve never heard of it.”

“It happens in England.” Queenie said suddenly. “Sometimes.” She was looking at Newt.

“I asked you to stop reading my mind.” Newt said.

“It’s late. We can talk about this in the morning.” Tina said, standing. She showed Newt and Jacob where they could sleep. She even made them hot cocoa, but Newt ignored her. Eventually she left.

Newt jumped up, opened his suitcase and climbed in. Jacob yelped in surprise, but then covered his mouth. Newt’s hand came back out of the case and beckoned him. Jacob just stared. The hand returned.

“Come on!” Newt said. Jacob followed him into the case.

“Oh wow.” Jacob said when he fell down the ladder into what appeared to be a small wooden structure.

“Sit there.” Newt instructed. He went around the room, collecting various things and creating a poultice, which he put on the bite on Jacob’s neck. He handed Jacob some pills.

“These should help with the sweating. And the twitch.” Newt explained. “Normally murtlap bites aren’t bad, but you’re a muggle, and thus we have slightly different physiology. I didn’t take that into account before.”

“Oh.” Jacob said, and took the pills. He felt better. Newt handed him a pail of raw meat.

“Follow me.”

“Okay.”

Newt led the way out of the room, and Jacob was even more stunned. There were beautiful magical creatures all around.

“So, um, this whole soulmate thing?” Jacob asked, as Newt explained a few of the creatures to him, and pointed out a few missing ones. Newt sighed.

“They explained it.” Newt said.

“Not really!” Jacob said. “What does it actually mean? Like, for us?” Newt sighed.

“It doesn’t matter. They are just going to obliviate you as soon as they see you’re better. Their rules are important to them.”

“That’s not an explanation.” Jacob protested.

“No? Well I need to get Frank to Arizona and get back to England as soon as possible now, thanks to this whole soulmate thing.” Newt snapped.

“Why?” Jacob asked.

“Because I don’t know how long I’ll live once they obliviate you and you go back to your life.” Newt said quietly. “I only hope I can get back before the insanity sets in. I don’t want to die here.” He added.

“You’re dying?” Jacob asked. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt very protective of Newt.

“Not yet. But I will be. That’s what happens when soulmates are separated. They go insane and eventually die.”

“Will I die too?” Jacob asked.

“I don’t know. It may not work the same way for muggles.” Newt turned away, his attention going to the occamy babies.

“I don’t want you to die.” Jacob said, so quietly Newt almost didn’t hear. But he did hear. Instead of replying, he handed Jacob one of the occamy babies.

“Your occamy.” He said.

“My—oh.” Jacob said, taking the small blue creature.

“They are amazing, Mr Scamander.” He said, after being told not to pet the occamy and handing it back to Newt.

“Call me Newt.” Newt said and then added, “Take these pellets and feed to moon calves, over there.”

“Okay, Newt.” Jacob said. Newt regretted asking Jacob to call him by his name. It was doing funny things to him. He shook his head. He was way too old for this.

“I’m not sure I understand it all, little guys, but I will admit, I never quite felt complete before, you know?” Jacob told the moon calves, unaware Newt could hear him. “It’s weird, but I feel complete now.” He added.

Newt gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain, and the slight fluttering in his stomach. He went to check on his other creatures. When he looked back at Jacob, he didn’t see him. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw that the habitat for the obscurus was open. He rushed inside.

“Don’t touch it.” Newt snapped as he saw Jacob reach his hand out to the obscurus. “Step back.” Jacob doesn’t move. “I said, step back!”

“What is it?”

“An obscurus. I found it in Sudan. I hoped to bring it home and study it.” Newt said, pulling Jacob away, ignoring how red Jacob’s face went when Newt grabbed his arm.

“Oh.” Jacob said, following Newt back to the other creatures.

“Now, we need to get my creatures back. They are out there surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet. Humans.” Newt said. “Where would a medium sized creature that enjoys wide open plains and watering holes go?” He asked.

“In New York City? Wide open plains?” Jacob asked, laughing. “Central Park?”

“And where’s that?”

“Where’s Central Park? Really?” Jacob asked, still laughing.

“Yes.”

“Well, I mean I could show you, but the girls took us in, we shouldn’t really leave…”

“They are going to obliviate you the moment they see you’re better.” Newt said, as he had said earlier. “You’ll forget everything. Is that what you want?”

“No. I don’t want to forget all this.” Jacob said, looking around at all the creatures, and finally looking at Newt. “I don’t want to forget you.”

“Then show me where Central Park is.” Newt said, as they climbed out of the case.

“Alright.” Jacob agreed, and as soon as they were out of the case, Newt grabbed it and Jacob and they apparated away. They landed on the street and Jacob led the way.

“You know, I was watching you at dinner.” Newt said. “People like you, don’t they?”

“Oh, well I’m sure people like you, too.”

“No, not really. They find me annoying.” Newt said, looking away. “You work in a factory?”

“Yeah, a canning factory. I don’t even like canned food. Do you?”

“No.”

“That’s why I want to bake. I don’t want to just eat food that comes from a factory, you know?” Jacob said, looking a bit sad. “But I guess I stayed in the army too long or something, and I’ve got no collateral now.”

“You fought in the war?”

“Everyone fought in the war. Did you fight?”

“I worked mostly with dragons. Ukrainian Ironbellies, eastern front.”

“Dragons?” Jacob asked under his breath, mostly to himself, in awe.

Newt couldn’t help but smile a little, but then he noticed something in the window of the shop they were passing. He backed up slowly. His niffler stood there, covered in jewellery.

The ensuing chaos was indescribable. It attracted a lot of attention. Eventually it ended in Newt and Jacob covered in jewellery, with police officers surrounding them.

“They went that way, officer.” Jacob said, pointing vaguely. Niffler was in Newt’s jacket.

“What’s that?” An officer asked. But then Jacob’s eyes went wide.

“Lion.” He said, pointing. Newt grabbed him and apparated closer to Central Park.

“New York is considerably more interesting than I was expecting.” Newt said, as he stopped to put niffler back in the case. “Now, stay.” He told it.

Newt and Jacob made their way into Central Park, passing more escaped animals as they went. Newt pulled a helmet out of his case.

“Here, put this on.” He said, handing it to Jacob.

“Why would I need to wear this?” Jacob asked, confused.

“Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force.” Newt explained.

They stopped just outside an archway.

“Here, just pop this on.” Newt said, helping Jacob put on some kind of body armour. “Not to worry, everything will be fine.”

“Has anyone ever believed you when you told them that?” Jacob asked.

“Well, my philosophy is worrying means you suffer twice.” Newt said. It was almost laughable, since he was quite worried right now. He pulled out a vial. “She’s in season. She needs to mate.” He put a bit of the liquid in the vial on his wrists. “Erumpent musk, she’s mad for it.” He explained. He handed the vial to Jacob.

Newt set his case down, opening it wide. Then he gave an odd call. It attracted the attention of the large creature, which look a bit like a rhino.

Newt began an odd dance, which appeared to attract the erumpent. He was very close to getting her into the case when an object hit Jacob in the head from behind and he spilled the musk on himself.

“Oh no.” He said, as the erumpent turning her attention to him. He screamed and ran. Newt grabbed his case and followed.

The erumpent crashed through an archway and Newt pulled out his wand to fix it, only to have said wand yanked from his hand by a baboon.

“Give it back!” Newt said. He held out a stick to the baboon. “Here, it’s the same.”

The baboon smacked Newt’s wand against the ground, causing the animal to be launched back and Newt to be able to retrieve his wand.

“Sorry.” He apologized, before taking off towards Jacob again.

“Newt!” Jacob yelled, having been chased up a tree by the erumpent. The erumpent inserted her horn into the base of the trunk and it began to bubble. Jacob’s eyes widened as the tree collapsed and he fell to the ground, rolling down the hill.

Newt followed. The erumpent slipped and slide on the ice. Newt opened his case. Jacob fell. Somehow, just in the nick of time, Newt got the erumpent back in the case, sliding nearly on top of Jacob.

“Good show, Mr Kowalski.” Newt said, trying not to freak out about how close they were.

“Call me Jacob.” Jacob said, staring at Newt in awe. Newt smiled slightly, and he stood, pulling Jacob to his feet.

“Right then, two down, one to go.” He said, as they headed towards the cover of a bridge and went back into the suitcase.

“Newt?” Jacob asked once they were inside.

“Yes, Jacob?” Newt wasn’t looking at him; he was focused in making sure the erumpent was okay.

“What if I, uh, came with you back to England? That way you wouldn’t die.”

Newt turned to look at Jacob, frowning.

“But what about your bakery?” Newt asked.

“Well, I’d have to give it up…but you’d live. You could publish your book and take care of your creatures.” Jacob said. Newt shook his head.

“I had heard dominants tended to be self-sacrificing…” He said. “I would never ask that of you. I’d never ask you to give up your dream.”

“What do you mean by dominant?” Jacob asked, confused.

“It’s part of the whole soulmate thing.” Newt said. Then he removed the cuff on his wrist. He pointed to the wavy line under the initials JK.  “This means I’m a submissive. That I can have children. You don’t have one, therefore you are a dominant. Every soulmate pair has a dominant and a submissive.” Newt explained.

Jacob looked at Newt’s wrist. He reached out to touch the mark, but Newt pulled his arm back and turned away.

“Is that what that woman meant when she said you were growing a magical uterus?” Jacob asked, his face red. Newt simply nodded. “And how long does it take to grow?” Jacob pressed.

“About a month.” Newt said shortly.

“And it hurts?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Neither of us knew we would accidentally begin a bond yesterday.” Newt said, finally looking back at Jacob. Before either of them could say anything else they heard a strange knocking. Newt frowned and climbed the ladder out of the case.

He opened the case and frowned. They appeared to be in some kind of courtroom. Tina was standing in front of him, looking rather guilty. Newt climbed all the way out of the case and looked at the gathered group of people.

“Scamander?” A man asked. Newt turned towards him and bowed his head.

“Oh, hello Minister.” Newt said.

“Theseus Scamander? The war hero?” Someone asked.

“No, this is his little brother.” The British Minister for Magic said, condescendingly.

“So, Mr Scamander, can you tell us which of your creatures killed this man?” The MACUSA President asked. Newt looked at the body floating above them.

“No creature did this.” Newt said. “Can’t you tell by the markings? This man was killed by an obscurus.”

There were whispers and exclamations of disbelief.

“Mr Scamander, there is no obscurial in the United States right now.” The President said. “Mr Graves, impound that case!” Graves wandlessly and wordlessly summoned the case.

“No, please!” Newt cried, as he, Tina and Jacob were arrested.

“Take them away.”

“No, please! Please don’t hurt them! They’ve done nothing! Nothing in that case is dangerous! Please!” Newt screamed as he was dragged away. “Please don’t hurt my creatures! Don’t hurt them!”

There was a clear difference in the positions each of them took when they were thrown into a cell.

Newt was crouched in on himself in a corner, clearly upset. Tina stood by the bars, looking furious. And Jacob, poor confused Jacob, sat on the metal cot, unsure of how to react.

“For what it’s worth, Mr Scamander, I am so sorry about your creatures.” Tina apologized. Newt didn’t answer.

“Can someone please explain this obscurial/obscurus thing to me?” Jacob asked, breaking the tension.

“There hasn’t been one in centuries.” Tina replied.

“I met one in Sudan three months ago.” Newt said. “There used to be more of them, it’s true, but they still exist.” He paused, picking at the sleeve of his coat. “Before wizards went underground, when we were still being hunted by muggles, young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution. So instead of learning to harness or control their powers, they developed what was called an obscurus.”

“It’s an unstable uncontrollable dark force that busts out and attacks, then disappears.” Tina offered helpfully when Jacob still looked confused. “Obscurials can’t survive long, can they?” She asked Newt. He shook his head.

“There’s no documented case of an obscurial surviving past the age of ten. The one I met in Africa was eight when she…,” Newt paused, as if looking for the right words, “she was eight when she died.”

“So, you’re telling me Senator Shaw was killed by a kid?” Jacob asked. Newt just closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long before Newt and Tina were taken to be interrogated. Newt turned to look at his soulmate one last time.

“I’m sorry, Jacob.” He said as they pulled him away. “I’m really glad I met you, and I hope you get your bakery.” Jacob just stared after him, his eyes wide with concern.

“You’re an interesting man, Mr Scamander.” Graves started.

“Mr Graves, I--,” Tina tried.

Graves shushed her, his finger to his lips.

“You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life.” Graves went on.

“That was an accident.” Newt protested, but not to Graves. He was looking at Tina, silently begging her to understand. Despite everything, she was probably one of the closest things he had to a friend, other than his creatures, and maybe now Jacob.

“Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion.” Graves continued as if Newt had not spoken. He looked at the paper in front of him then back up at Newt. “What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?” He asked, almost rhetorically, looking the man over.

“I really couldn’t say.” Newt said, avoiding looking at Graves. He honestly had no idea why Dumbledore had taken such an interest in him. Enough of an interest to help him secure his book deal, and even give him a task while he was traveling the world.

“So setting a pack of dangerous creatures loose here was just another accident, is that right?” Graves asked, his tone making it clear that he didn’t believe it was an accident, regardless of the truth.

“Why would I do it deliberately?” Newt asked, frowning.

“To expose wizardkind, to provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds.” Graves stated as if it were obvious. Newt frowned deeper, his forehead wrinkling.

“Mass slaughter for the Greater Good, you mean?” He asked, shaking his head.

“Yes, quite.” Graves replied.

“I’m not one of Grindelwald’s fanatics, Mr Graves.” Newt said. Graves looked sceptical.

“I wonder what you can tell me about this.” He said, levitating the contained obscurus from Newt’s case.

“It’s an obscurus.” Newt said, once again addressed Tina, “But it’s not what you think. I managed to separate in from the Sudanese girl as I tried to save her. I wanted to take it home and study it. But it cannot survive outside of there. It cannot hurt anyone, Tina.”

“So it’s useless without the host.” Graves said. Newt turned to look at him.

“Useless?” He spat, “Useless? That is a parasitical magical force that _killed a child_!” He continued, anger in his tone, as well as confusion. “What on earth would you use it for?” Graves just shook his head.

“You fool nobody, Mr Scamander,” He said, “you brought this obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass destruction and breaking the statute of secrecy, and revealing the magical world.”

“You know that can’t hurt anyone. You know that!” Newt said, staring at Graves. Graves shushed him.

“You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death.” He said, standing. “Miss Goldstein has aided and abetted you.”

“No, she’s done nothing of the kind!” Newt defended his new friend.

“She receives the same sentence.”

“No, please!” Tina cried.

“Just, do it immediately.” Graves said, “I’ll inform President Piquory myself.”

\--

Queenie was delivering coffee when a cry echoed in her head. She dropped the tray she was carrying. She knew it was Tina. She turned quickly and ran. Something was wrong. She got to the main lobby and spotted an obliviator escorting Jacob out. She hurried up beside them.

“Hey Sam.” She greeted the obliviator.

“Oh hey Queenie.”

“Listen, Sam, please let me obliviate this guy.” She said, while Jacob looked at her, confused.

“You ain’t qualified, Queenie.” He said. Queenie frowned, then read his mind.

“Hey Sam, does Cecily know you been seeing Ruby?”

“How did you--,”

“Let me obliviate this guy and she’s never gonna hear it from me.” Queenie said, cutting him off.

“Alright, fine, just this once.”

“Thanks, Sam!” She says and pulls Jacob away.

“What—,” Jacob started.

“Shh, I’m tryin’ a listen. Tinnie’s in trouble.” Queenie cut him off. “We gotta find her.”

“You aren’t going to obliviate me?” Jacob asked.

“Course not, honey. Soulmates are sacred. You’re one of us now.” She assured him. “Do you know where they took Newt’s case?” She asked.

“I think that Mr Graves put it in his office.” Jacob told her. “Is Newt okay?” He asked.

“I’m sure he’s fine, honey. We gotta hurry though.” Queenie comforted him. She pulled him towards Graves’ office. She tried a few charms to unlock his office. “Of course he would know some fancy spell to lock his office.” She muttered.

“I got this.” Jacob said, and he backed up a bit then kicked the door down. They grabbed the case and ran.

\--

“Don’t do this, Bernadette, please.” Tina said to the woman holding her. She and Newt were dragged into a very white room.

“It’s okay. It don’t hurt.” Bernadette told her, as she pulled a strand of memories from Tina’s temple and flicked it into the pool of liquid in front of them.

Images appeared in the pool. A feminine voice called out to Tina.

“Don’t that look nice?” Bernadette asked. Tina nodded. “Don’t you want to get in?” Tina nodded again and got into the floating chair. She stared down at the memories, tears in her eyes. One of the memories included the Second Salemer woman that Newt had seen when he first arrived in New York.

Newt felt Picket, his bowtruckle, slide out of his sleeve and go to work unlocking his shackles.

“Okay, let’s get the good stuff out of you.” The woman next to Newt said, holding her wand to his head. But his shackles were now undone do he used the swooping evil creature he hand in his hand and escaped. He knocked out all the attendants. He looked at Tina, who was now standing on the floating chair as it sunk.

“You’re going to have to jump.” Newt called to her, as his creature swooped around the room, really living up to its name.

“Jump? Are you crazy?” She asked.

“Jump on him.” Newt clarified, looking at the swooping evil.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can! I’ll catch you.” Newt assured her. “Jump now!” He said and she leapt forward, on foot landing on the creatures back as she propelled herself towards him. He caught her and quickly let her go. “Let’s go.” He said, ushering her out the door.

He used the swooping evil to incapacitate a few more MACUSA employees as they ran. The swooping evil stopped briefly, hovering over an unconscious man.

“Leave his brains, come on!” Newt called to it. It huffed and followed them.

“What is that?” Tina asked.

“Swooping evil.” Newt replied.

“Oh, I love it.” She said, smiling.

They ran into Queenie and Jacob. Queenie sighed in relief.

“Oh thank Merlin you’re okay, Tinnie.” She told her sister.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Jacob asked.

“Get in.” Queenie said, holding out Newt’s case. They looked at each other, but all got in the case.

Once inside the case, Jacob immediately went over to Newt.

“Newt, are you okay?” He asked, looking him over.

“I’m fine, Jacob. Don’t worry about me.” Newt said, smiling at him.

“But I was worried about you.” Jacob said.

“Jacob…”Newt started, but before he could say anything else, they were interrupted by Queenie telling them it was safe to come out.

They were in an alley, but Jacob said they could go to the rooftops where his grandfather used to keep pigeons.

Once on the rooftop Tina turned to Newt.

“How many more of your creatures are loose? We need to find them so Graves can stop using them as scapegoats.” She said.

“Just one left. Dougal. My Demiguise.” Newt said, looking out at the city. “Just one problem. He’s invisible. Most of the time.”

“How do we catch something invisible?” Tina asked.

“With immense difficulty.” Newt replied, with a slight smile.

“Gnarlak!” Tina said suddenly.

“Excuse me?”

“Gnarlak! He was an old informant of mine when I was an auror.” Tina elaborated. “If anything’s happening, he’ll know.” She added.

The four of them went to Gnarlak’s club. Tina and Queenie transfigured their clothes into fancier dresses, in order to fit in. Newt redid his bowtie as well.

Newt and Tina sat at a table to wait for Gnarlak while stood by the bar and Queenie looked out for Gnarlak.

“Have you figured out what you’re going to do?” Tina asked Newt.

“About what?” Newt asked distractedly, his eyes on Jacob as the man tried giggle water for the first time and embarrassed himself in front of the house-elf bar tender.

“About your soulmate. You haven’t been able to take your eyes of him for more than a minute since we escaped.” Tina said.

“I’m trying not to think about it.” Newt admitted.

“I’m sorry. About everything.” Tina apologized. Newt sighed.

“You were only doing what you thought was right.” He said. “Can I ask you something?” He added

“Sure.”

“In those memories, I saw you hugging that Second Salemer boy.” Newt said.

“His name is Credence. His mother beats him. She beats all those children she’s adopted, but she seems to hate him the most.” Tina explained, looking down. “That’s how I lost my job. I went after her in front of a meeting of her crazy followers. They all had to be obliviated. It was bad.” She admitted.

“There he is.” Queenie said, passing their table to lean against the wall with Jacob.

Gnarlak was a goblin. He approached their table.

“So, you’re the one with the case full of monsters.” He said, looking at Newt.

“We were hoping you might be able to help with that.” Newt said.

“And why should I help you? MACUSA’s got a price on your heads, you know.” Gnarlak sipped his drink and watched them.

“I thought I might have to make it worth your while.” Newt said and slid a few galleons across the table.

“MACUSA’s offering more than that.” The goblin scoffed. Newt placed an object that looked like a tiny telescope on the table. “A lunarscope? I got five.” Gnarlak laughed. Newt placed a skinny glowing object on the table.

“Frozen ashwinder egg.” Newt said. Gnarlak leaned forward.

“Now we’re getting--,” He started then he saw Picket peeking out of Newt’s pocket. “Hold on, that’s a bowtruckle! They pick locks right? You give me that I’ll tell you what you want.” Newt placed a hand over his pocket.

“No, no. You can’t have him.” Newt said. Gnarlak shrugged.

“Too bad then.” He said and started to stand up. Newt seemed to reconsider.

“Alright, alright.” Newt said and pulled Picket out, who whined and struggled. He handed him to Gnarlak.

“Something invisible has been wreaking havoc over on Fifth Avenue. If I were you, I’d check out Macy’s department store, top floor.” Gnarlak told him, examining Picket.

“Dougal.” Newt said. “Oh, one more thing. What can you tell me about Percival Graves? His background?”

“You ask a lot of questions that can get you killed.” Gnarlak said.

“MACUSA are coming!” The house-elf bartender shouted suddenly. The bar erupted into chaos.

“You called them?” Tina asked, betrayed. Gnarlak shrugged.

“Just good business.” He said. Jacob comes up behind him.

“Hey Gnarlak!” He said and punched him right in the face. Newt smiled a bit. But then he frowned, grabbed Picket, who was climbing a table leg and grabbed hold of Jacob, aparating them to Fifth Avenue. Out of the corner of his eye, just before they disappeared, he saw Tina grab Queenie and do the same. The four of them appeared in almost the same spot and rushed into Macy’s.

“You two go that way.” Newt told Jacob and Queenie, pointing off to the side. “And try very hard not to be predictable.” He smiled when he saw Dougal picking up little candies and putting them in a stolen bag. He heard a noise and realized what was going on. They followed Dougal up the stairs.

“Was that the Demiguise?” Tina asked.

“No.” Newt said. He sighed. “It’s my fault really, I must have miscounted.”

“What’s he doing?” Jacob asked.

“He’s babysitting.” Newt said. He looked up and the others did too.

“He’s babysitting that?” Tina asked. Newt nodded.

“Occamies are coallaptisic. They grow to fit available space.” He explained as they looked up at the giant occamy above their heads. Queenie took a step forward and accidentally kicked an ornament. This scared the occamy and caused it to thrash. Dougal jumped onto Jacob’s back and clung there.

“We need an insect and a teapot!” Newt called. Everyone began chasing bugs around the space as the occamy continued to thrash.

“Teapot!” Tina yelled. Jacob caught an insect.

“Insect in teapot.” Newt said, crushed against the wall. Jacob threw the insect, since he too was trapped against the wall. Tina ran forward to catch it. As the occamy chased the insect, Newt grabbed a lid.

The insect went into the teapot and the occamy followed, shrinking.

“Coallaptisic. They also shrink to fit available space.” Newt said, panting slightly.

They all went back into the case, bringing the last of the creatures with them. Newt jumped slightly when Picket bit him.

“Picket, I’m sorry. I guess you and I need to talk.” Newt said, holding the bowtruckle on his hand. “You know I wouldn’t have left you there. I would rather chop off my hand than get rid of you.” Picket just stared at him. “Come on, Picket, give us a smile.” The bowtruckle just stuck his tongue out at him. “That is beneath you.” Newt said, putting Picket on his shoulder.

“Newt?” Queenie asked, leaning out of the little wooden structure that was the main entrance and exit from his case. “Who’s she?” She was looking at a picture he kept in there.

“No one.” He replied.

“Leta Lestrange?” Queenie asked.

“Please don’t read my mind.”

“I’ve heard of that family, aren’t they rather…dark?” Queenie asked. Newt just looked away. He didn’t like being reminded of his ex-best friend.

“That was a real close friendship you had a school.” Queenie said.

“I asked you not to read my mind.”

“I can’t help it. People are easiest to read when they’re hurting.” Queenie told him sadly. “She was a taker. You need a giver.”

“What are you two talking about?” Tina asked, as she and Jacob made their way over.

“Nothing.” Newt said.

“School.” Queenie said. Newt nodded.

“School? Is there a wizard school in America?” Jacob asked.

“Oh yes! Ilvermorny! Only the best Wizarding school in the world.” Queenie told him. Newt scoffed.

“I think you’ll find Hogwarts is the best Wizarding school in the world.” He said.

“Hogwash.” Queenie replied, smiling.

Before their conversation could go on, the artificial sky in the case grew dark and stormy. Frank began to shriek.

“Danger.” Newt said. “He senses danger.”

They climbed out of the suitcase in time to see a large black and red swarm fly past, leaving destruction in its wake.

“It’s more powerful than any obscurial I’ve ever seen.” Newt said. “I have to stop it.”

He handed his case to Tina.

“Please take care of my creatures if I don’t come back.” He handed her a notebook. “This is everything you’ll need to know.”

“Newt…” She started but he shook his head. He looked at Jacob.

“Jacob, I’m so sorry. I wish I could have known you better.” He told his soulmate, then he apparated away. Tina handed the case to her sister and followed him. Queenie handed the case to Jacob.

“Wait!” Jacob said, grabbing her arm.

“Please let go of me. I can’t take you with me.” Queenie said.

“Please! I may not be magical like you guys, but he’s my soulmate! I can’t just let him die!” Jacob insisted.

“I know.” Queenie said, sighing. She took a deep breath. “You better hold on tight. I’ve never done this with another person before.” And they apparated away.

\--

Newt cautiously approached the obscurial as it pulsed and writhed. He saw Graves appear.

“Credence, calm down, please. I owe you an apology. To have survived that long with this inside you. You are far more powerful than I could have imagined.” Graves spoke to the obscurial.

Tina appeared near Newt. Newt did not look surprised.

“It’s the Second Salem boy!” He called to her.

“But he’s not a child!” She called back, confused.

“I know.” Newt said, eyes wide. Tina set her jaw.

“Save him.” She said to Newt and burst out of hiding, casting a spell at Graves.

“Graves!” She yelled.

“Tina, always turning up where you’re least wanted.” He said, holding her off for a bit then aparating away.

Newt followed Credence as he tore his way across the city.

“Credence, I can help you!” He called as he apparated from rooftop to rooftop, trying to keep up with the obscurial. Eventually he follows him into a subway tunnel.

“Credence?” Newt asked, cautiously approaching the billowing smoke. “It is Credence, right?” He added, crouching across the tracks from the entity as it becomes a boy again. “Can I come over to you, Credence? Can I come over there?” He asked softly, treating the boy as he would a particularly skittish creature.

“I met someone like you, you know. A girl. She was imprisoned, tortured for her magic. I tried to save her. Let me save you, Credence.” Newt continued. Then a spell hit his back. He turned to see Graves standing there. Credence ran off down the tunnel.

Newt fought with Graves, knowing he was losing, the pain mounting. Credence turned back into an obscurus and attacked both of them. He smashed the subway and surged up into the sky before coming crashing back down.

“Credence no!” Tina cried as she came out of the subway tunnel.  “Don’t do this, please.”

“Keep talking, Tina. He’s listening. He’ll listen to you.” Newt encouraged, as the magic that was Credence seemed to calm a bit.

“I know what that woman did to you. I know you’ve suffered.” Tina told him, tears streaming down her face. “You need to stop this now. Newt and I, we can help you. This man is using you.”

“Don’t listen to her, Credence; I want you to be free. It’s alright.” Graves said.

“That’s it.” Tina encouraged as Credence calmed even more.

Suddenly aurors appeared all around.

“Shh!” Tina said. “Don’t, you’ll frighten him!” She insisted, as all of Credence’s calm disappeared.

“Wands down!” Graves ordered. “Anyone harms him, you’ll answer to me!”

Both Graves and Tina attempted to calm Credence, but it was in vain, as the aurors destroyed him.

“No!” Screamed Tina, as Credence cried out in agony. And he disappeared into a rain of black tendrils. Graves climbed onto the platform, staring at the destruction.

“You fools, do you realize what you’ve done?” He said sharply, turning to the aurors.

“The obscurial was killed on my orders, Mr Graves.” President Piquory said, stepping forward.

“Yes, and history will surely note that, Madam President.” Graves said, shaking his head. “What was done here was not right.”

“He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He has broken our most sacred of laws.” Piquory said.

“A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter. A law that demands that we conceal our true nature.” Graves stalked towards them. “A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear, lest we risk discovery.” He looked angry. “I ask you, Madam President, I ask all of you. Who does this law protect? Us or them?” He pointed upward. He turned and walked away. “I refuse to bow down any longer.”

“Aurors, I’d like you to relieve Mr Graves of his wand and escort him back.” Piquory ordered. A glowing shield was thrown up in front of Graves. He stopped. Anger crossed his face as he turned and cut down auror after auror.

Newt sent a vine created by the swooping evil, which trapped Graves. Tina summoned his wand.

“Revellio.” Newt said, on a hunch. Everyone assembled watched in horror as Graves’ appearance changed.

“Do you think you can hold me?” He spat as Piquory approached.

“We’ll do our best, Mr Grindelwald.” She told him coldly. Aurors came and led him away.

“Will we die, just a little?” Grindelwald asked as he passed Newt. The other man stared at him, unsure why he had said it.

“Here, Newt.” Jacob said, handing him his case. “I thought somebody should keep an eye on this.”

“Thank you, Jacob.” Newt said, smiling at his soulmate.

“We owe you an apology, Mr Scamander.” Piquory told him. “But the Wizarding community is exposed.” She continued. “We cannot obliviate a whole city.”

“Actually, I have an idea.” Newt said. He set down his case. Out of it flew Frank the Thunderbird.

“I was going to wait until we got to Arizona, but it seems we can’t.” Newt said, holding out a glowing blue vial. He said a touching goodbye to Frank, then tossed the vial up and Frank soared into the sky, causing rain.

“That venom has powerful obliviative properties.” Newt explained, as MACUSA employees went around fixing the city. “They won’t remember anything.”

“We owe you a great debt, Mr Scamander.” Piquory told him. “But now please, get that case out of New York.”

Newt nodded and Piquory went to leave, then turned around.

“Is that No-Maj still here?” She asked. Newt bit his lip and Queenie tried to hide Jacob, but to no avail. “Obliviate him. There can be no exceptions.” She ordered. Newt wanted to protest, but didn’t think revealing the soulmate bond would be wise, neither did Tina, and Queenie read their minds and followed their lead.

“I’ll let you say goodbye.” Piquory allowed, then walked off, followed by her aurors. The four friends headed up the stairs to the surface.

Newt grabbed Jacob’s hand.

“I have to do this.” Jacob said. “You guys will get in trouble if I don’t.” He added.

“Jacob…” Newt started. Jacob shook his head.

“It’s okay. I was never supposed to know any of this. I hate that it means you’ll die, Newt, but that lady seemed pretty strict.” Jacob said. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand all of this, and now I won’t have the chance, but it’s for the best. I don’t want any of you to get in trouble. You’re my friends.”

He stepped backwards into the rain. Newt made an umbrella with his wand and followed him. He put a hand on his soulmate’s face. “I’m sorry, too, Jacob.” He said and kissed the man gently. Jacob closed his eyes. When the kiss was done, Newt, Tina and Queenie were gone and Jacob remembered none of what happened.

\--

Newt delivered the occamy egg shells to his soulmate with a heavy heart.

He wrote a note, hating how formal it ended up being, but at least his soulmate would get what he wanted. That was something.

\--

“Thank you, Newt.” Tina said, as she and Queenie saw him off on his boat back to England.

“You’re welcome, Tina.” He said. He had helped her get back on the investigative team. She was an auror again.

“It seems like everyone got a happy ending but you, Newt.” Queenie said.

“It’s okay. I’ll deliver my manuscript and hope that my creatures find a good home. Everything will be fine.” Newt said. Queenie sighed.

“Make sure you come back. I won’t have any of this dying. Soulmates are sacred, no matter what the law says. Come back for him.” Queenie insisted.

“I would like nothing more.”

\--

Newt entered the bakery, smiling at the designs clearly modeled after his creatures. Maybe his soulmate remembered more than he thought. Maybe this would work.

Jacob looked up and saw Newt. Newt just smiled. Jacob blinked, then he smiled too.

“Hello, Newt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was the entire movie. Yes I ended it on a cliff hanger. Yes, I will continue it. 
> 
> On another note, the awesome LSRobson has written a story in this universe! It is set 16 years after the Power Needed and 10 years after the Love Gained. Please go check it out, its called The Man Trusted. I will add it to this series as soon as I post this chapter.
> 
> Up next, we have a bunch of stuff from Grindelwald's point of view. You will have to wait for Newt and Jacob's reunion, mwhahaha. But it will be worth the wait, I assure you.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert Grindelwald just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not as long as I hoped. But I needed this as background, and I wanted to write a seen or two to add to the horrors of Dumbledore. And oh boy, does this ever do that. Read review and enjoy the cute parts if you squint and ignore the horrible stuff.

Gellert Grindelwald could safely say his life would never be boring. He had spent years manipulated by his soulmate into doing horrible things.

Now, he was by no means a good person. In fact, the inspiration for the ideas had come from him, originally. But Albus Dumbledore had taken those half-formed ideas and created an epic war. Light versus Dark, with Albus pulling the reins on both sides.

At first, Gellert had been all in. Until he saw the devastation. He began to balk at the horrible things Albus wanted him to do, at the fact the Albus was meant to be his enemy in the eyes of the public.

So Albus had ‘forgotten’ the contraceptive charms one night.

Gellert adored his daughter Abigail from the moment she was born. He had given birth alone, in the hidden section of Numrengard, the prison where he kept his enemies, but also the prison where Albus kept him. It wasn’t horrible, the hidden section, quite luxurious actually. But lonely, always lonely. Until his daughter. Albus was not much involved with their daughter, but insisted she be kept hidden from the world.

As she grew, young Abigail showed great power, and Gellert, not wanting her potential squandered, insisted she be allowed to attend Durmstrang, under a false identity, of course.

And so she became Abigail Mayer, a pure-blooded war orphan of German heritage. She attended all seven years at the school, graduating top of her class and effectively disappearing.

She showed particular aptitude for spell creation and wards. But, this only made Albus think of her as dangerous. So, to keep both her and Gellert in check even more he once again ‘forgot’ the contraceptive charms.

For the most part, Abigail cared for little Damien. The boy had been born in 1923 and his elder sister was already eighteen years old. Abigail was fiercely protective of her little brother. And she knew exactly what kind of person her father was. After all, she had been one of his victims. He never took her memories, he wanted her to fear him.

Albus liked to inspire fear. Gellert was not a fool, he knew about his soulmate’s…activities. Normally the fear Albus inspired in his victims was short-lived, and replaced by admiration and trust, which he enjoyed almost as much, the moment he wiped their memories.

Gellert knew that any time he made a mistake, did or said something Albus didn’t like, or didn’t do as he was told, his children would suffer. And they did, because Albus asked for perfection, and as powerful and intelligent as Gellert was, it was never quite good enough. Something always could have been improved, or done more quickly, more theatrically, more efficiently.

He could not escape the man, even if he wanted to. Their soulmate bond would not allow it, no more than Albus himself. The great Albus Dumbledore would never let himself be killed by something as mundane as a broken soulmate bond.

The rational, somewhat moral part of Gellert wanted to say he hated Albus. But the irrational, dark part of him always countered that he would love Albus until the end of time.

\--

Gellert was currently disguised as Percival Graves, having successfully infiltrated MACUSA.

He knew there was an obscurial in New York, and Albus wanted him to find it. He recruited a boy he assumed was a squib and tried to coerce him into revealing which of the children that flocked around the boy’s adoptive mother was the obscurial.

The boy proved difficult. Gellert idly realized at one point that this boy, Credence, was exactly the type Albus would have…used.

The arrival of Newt Scamander in New York City meant Albus was getting impatient. He felt the need to send one of his ‘agents of Light’ to complete the same task Gellert was assigned.

The night that followed their first meeting, Gellert could not sleep. He pulled a gilded silver hand mirror from his trunk.

“Abigail!” He called into the mirror. There was no answer. “Abigail!” He called again. Finally a sleepy face appeared before him.

“Mother?” His daughter asked, blinking at him.

“Did I wake you, darling? I never can get the time difference right.”

“It’s fine, Mother. Damien will be awake shortly anyway so I should be up. I had a late night and overslept a bit.” Abigail told him, smiling, but wincing slightly.

“Are you alright? Why did you have a late night?” Gellert asked his daughter, frowning.

“Father came for a visit.” She said. She did not elaborate. They both knew what had happened.

“Did he hurt Damien?” Gellert asked. As of yet, his son was not old enough to be of interest to Albus in that way, but Gellert knew that day would come.

“He only frightened him. Damien came into my room, he had a nightmare. Father was not pleased.” Abigail told him.

“Your father does not like to be interrupted.” Gellert said with a sigh. Abigail shook her head. “Did he take it out on you?” He asked. Abigail bit her lip.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” She insisted.

“Tell me the truth, child.” Gellert said sternly. Abigail gave a small nod. “Were healing spells enough? Do you have enough potions?”

“I was brewing more last night, but Father interrupted. I will have to restart the entire batch.”

“Are there enough in the mean time? And enough ingredients?”

“I like to be overstocked, so yes. But a few ingredients will need restocking, as I used the last of them in the ruined batch. He did not even give me a moment to cast a stasis charm. He’s lucky the workroom is warded, or there could have been a lot of damage. As it is I will need new cauldrons.” Abigail sounded angry.

“Unfortunately, you know how your father is. Are you going to go buy some more cauldrons today?” Gellert asked.

“Yes. I needed to go into town to get some new things for Damien anyway. He outgrows his clothes so quickly and enlargement charms only go so far before the fabric give out.”

“Remember the rules? Never the same town twice, and always introduce Damien as your son.”

“Yes, Mother, I remember.” Abigail said, rolling her eyes.

“Do not roll your eyes at me, young lady. It is very dangerous for you outside the hidden wing, you know that.” Gellert chided his daughter.

“Sorry, Mother.” Abigail apologized. “But I am capable of defending myself, I’m twenty-one years old, you do not need to treat me like a child.”

“I am aware of that, darling. But as your mother, it is my job to worry about you.” Gellert told his fiery daughter. “I have to go now, but I love you. Tell Damien that I love him as well. Be safe.”

“Love you too, Mother. Come back to us soon, please.”

“Always.” Gellert assured his daughter and ended put down the mirror.

Things did not go as planned for Gellert. His obscurus, the most powerful ever known, was destroyed and he was captured.

As he was led past Scamander he said, “Will we die, just a little?” He knew the man would tell Albus. He knew that his children would suffer for this, and for that he was angry.

It was three months later. Three months languishing in a prison cell, terrified for his children. He knew they were going to take him back to Europe soon. This would be his only chance. He had failed his task, but if he returned, caused more mayhem at Albus’ request, then he might spare his children anymore hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as you know, since you are reading this, I hate Dumbledore, and this is barely a taste of the horrible things I've thought of for him to have done. My mind is clearly disturbed. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, up next we return to the story. Some fluff and more angst is in store for you. And some other stuff, because I have decided that I need this to parallel The Power Needed more than I thought...yeah...I'm...I don't even have words. But you'll get fluff!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt did not sign up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought, and its shorter than I hoped, but I think that's for the best. This includes the fluff I promised. Read review and enjoy!

“Hello, Newt.”

Newt didn’t think two words could ever make him so happy. But they did. They meant his soulmate remembered him, against all odds. He watched as Jacob handed his apron to one of his employees and ushered Newt into the back of his shop and up the stairs. Obviously Jacob lived above his bakery. Newt wordlessly opened his case and Jacob smiled. They both climbed in.

“Jacob--,” Newt started, turning to face his soulmate, but he was interrupted by Jacob’s lips on his. They kissed hungrily. Newt wandlessly summoned his bed from the wall and Jacob pulled him onto it. When they finally parted, Newt was on top of Jacob.

“Sorry.” Jacob, apologized, his face red. “I just…I’ve been wanting to do that since you kissed me in the rain, I just didn’t know it until I saw you again.”

“Don’t apologize.” Newt said, rolling off him to lie next to him, his head pillowed on Jacob’s outstretched arm. “It was perfect.”

“Good.” Jacob said, pulling him close. He noticed that Newt was trembling slightly. “Are you alright?” He asked. Newt nodded.

“I’ve had a hard few months. I didn’t realize how badly I needed this.” He said, turning on his side to face Jacob.

“I think I felt it too. An empty, lonely feeling I couldn’t name. It’s gone now.” Jacob said. Newt nodded. His eyes slipped closed.

“I’m just going to have a quick nap.” He said, yawning. Jacob nodded.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jacob assured him.

“Good.” Newt said, quickly falling asleep. Jacob just watched him. A few minutes later the case opened and Jacob tensed. Down the ladder came Tina, followed by Queenie.

“Newt? Jacob?” Tina called, turning around, and then spotting them.

“Shhh.” Jacob said, one hand in Newt’s hair.

“At least you’re decent.” Tina said, shaking her head.

“I knew you’d remember! Soulmates are sacred!” Queenie said, excitedly. Jacob shushed her again.

“Sorry, right, he must be exhausted. He looked like hell when he got off that boat. I didn’t realize soulmate separation could be so bad. But he looks much better now.” Queenie said, much quieter, smiling brightly.

“We need to get to MACUSA. They are expecting Newt. They are going to transport Grindelwald tomorrow and want the only person who has ever successfully captured him on hand.” Tina said softly.

“I’m coming too.” Jacob said fiercely. Tina smiled.

“I figured you would want to. It means explaining the soulmate bond.” She said.

“I’m not leaving him ever again.” Jacob insisted.

“We will do what we can to keep you together.” Tina said. Queenie nodded firmly.

“You know, I was trying to sleep.” Newt said, not bothering to open his eyes. Jacob stroked his hair.

“I’m sorry, Newt, but we really have to go.” Tina said. Newt sighed.

\--

“Why is that No-Maj here? He was supposed to be obliviated months ago!” President Piquory exclaimed when the four of them entered the meeting room.

“He was.” Tina said.

“So why is he here?”

“Because he is my soulmate.” Newt said simply.

“Preposterous.” Piquory said. “He’s a No-Maj.”

“Scamander, why did you not inform us of this development earlier?” The British Minster for Magic asked.

“I’m informing you now.” Newt said shortly.

“Our laws are strict!” Piquory said, standing and pulling out her wand.

“And ours are too.” The Minister said. “It is illegal to interfere with a soulmate bond, whether magical or muggle.”

Newt had his wand out as well, same with Tina and Queenie.

“Enough!” Another wizard stood. “Mr Scamander, how long were you separated from your soulmate? You look dead on your feet.”

“About three months.” Newt admitted. There were gasps, with a new bond, that could be disastrous. The stronger and farther progressed the bond was, the longer separation could be tolerated.

“Will you be well enough to assist with prisoner transportation tomorrow?” The same wizard asked.

“I should be.” Newt said, nodding. The meeting progressed and they discussed tactics for the transfer. Apparently Albus Dumbledore himself had provided an international portkey for them to use, which were notoriously difficult to make correctly. Most wizards travelled by international floo connections or by muggle means. Portkeys tended to be used for shorter distances. But the portkey itself could only transport about thirty people maximum, and that was pushing it. In the end it was decided that about twenty-five people would accompany Grindelwald via the portkey, and the rest of the aurors and other delegates would meet them at the destination using a combination of floo travel and apparation.

“And who will these twenty-five people be?” Piquory inquired.

“Mr Scamander, for certain.” The same wizard who had spoken up for Newt earlier, a British member of the ICW, said.

“And who else?”

“Since Tina aided in the initial capture, she should be on that list.” Newt said.

“Fine, Goldstein has proven herself competent these past few months.” Piquory acquiesced. “Who else?”

“More delegates will arrive later tonight and in the morning. I believe that we should make that decision once they arrive.” The British Minister said, then he looked at Newt. “Scamander, your soulmate? It is dangerous for a muggle, but we need you at the top of your game. Separation may not be wise.”

Jacob tensed behind Newt. Newt glanced at him.

“It will depend on how I feel in the morning, Minister.” He told the man.

“Very well.” The minister replied.

“Good, we will meet again in the morning.” Piquory said, dismissing them. “Miss Goldstein, please escort Mr Scamander and his No-Maj soulmate to one of our guest suites.” She added to Tina, who nodded.

\--

Tina and Queenie insisted on remaining with Newt and Jacob, as if worried that someone might try to hurt them. But they didn’t even blink when Newt and Jacob disappeared into the bedroom. The two sisters remained in the living room, Tina transfiguring beds for them.

Newt cast a silencing charm on the door, not wanting to disturb his friends.

“What was that?” Jacob asked.

“A silencing charm.” Newt explained. “So we don’t have to be quiet.” He added, his face going pink. He was thirty years old, but this all made him feel like a giddy teenager.

“Oh.” Jacob said, his face a bit red as well. But their momentary embarrassment disappeared when their lips met. They were quickly lost in each other.

If not for the silencing charm, the girls most definitely would have heard the grunts and moans and mewls of pleasure.

\--

The next morning seemed to come quickly. Newt and Jacob joined Tina and Queenie for some breakfast. There was silence for a while, as they ate, although, Queenie was grinning like a mad woman, obviously hearing Newt and Jacob’s thoughts. Tina didn’t even ask, having a pretty good idea what had happened already. Suddenly Queenie frowned at Newt.

“You think you forgot the contraceptive charms?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“Queenie!” Tina admonished, “You really need to control your legilimency.” But then she realized what her sister had said. She looked at Newt.

“Please tell me that was just a passing thought and not an actual concern.” She said, her voice exasperated.

“Um…” Newt said, biting his lip. Tina put her head in her hands.

“Oh sweet mother of Circe.” She swore. She looked up. “We’re going to have to find a healer, aren’t we? I don’t know any spells to test this early.”

“I do.” Queenie said. Tina’s eyes snapped to her sister.

“Why?” She asked suspiciously. Queenie threw her hands up.

“I ain’t ever used it! I heard it in someone’s head!” She defended. Tina narrowed her eyes. “It’s true!” Queenie added for good measure. Poor Jacob was red as a tomato, having figured out what they were talking about pretty early on.

“Can you cast it?” Newt asked quietly. Queenie nodded.

“I think so.” She said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Newt’s stomach. She muttered a few words and Newt’s stomach glowed green.

“What does that mean?” Tina asked.

“It means it positive, but too soon to tell gender, otherwise it would have glowed pink or blue.” Queenie explained. Jacob promptly passed out.

“Oh.” Was all Newt said, hands going to his stomach. Tina dropped her head back into her hands and groaned.

“You’re going to be a mommy!” Queenie gushed, excited. Tina sighed and cast _enervate_ on Jacob.

“Oh God.” Jacob said, looking at Newt. “I didn’t think…”

“It would happen this quickly?” Queenie finished. She smiled. “That’s okay; honey, Tinnie and I are here for both of you.”

“Newt, portkey travel is dangerous…you should floo with the other delegates.” Tina said. Newt shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. I’m not even a day along, it’ll be fine. I have to do this.”

“Newt…” Jacob said, pulling the smaller man into his arms. “You need to be careful.” Newt sighed.

“We can’t tell anyone. Not yet. Not until Grindelwald is dealt with.” He insisted. Tina and Queenie nodded.

“Whatever you want, Newt.” Jacob said, holding his soulmate close.

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Tina was about to get up to answer it when a voice yelled, “Newton! You have some serious explaining to do!”

Newt’s eyes went wide and he leapt off the couch.

“Tell him I’m not here!” He said, eyes wide, and he disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door. The other three looked confused, but Tina opened the door. There stood a man who looked a bit like Newt and a woman that Queenie recognized from a picture Newt had once kept in his case.

“Who are you?” Tina asked.

“I am Theseus Scamander. This is my fiancé, Leta. We’re here to see my brother. Where is he?” Theseus said, as he and Leta pushed into the room, looking around. His eyes landed on Jacob.

“So, you’re the muggle.” He said. Jacob stood.

“My name is Jacob Kowalski.” Jacob said, holding out his hand. Theseus ignored it.

“I don’t care. My brother has some explaining to do. Where is the little git?”

“Not here, as you can see.” Tina snapped. Theseus looked at her.

“Goldstein, right? The American auror?” He said, condescendingly. “I have read your file. I can’t believe the ICW is going to let you escort Grindelwald.”

Before anyone could do anything else, Jacob had punched Theseus right in the face. Theseus and Leta both pulled out their wands but were quickly disarmed by Tina. Queenie pointed her wand straight at Leta.

“Don’t even think about trying anything, you bitch, you’re the reason Newt got expelled from Hogwarts.” Queenie told the other woman angrily. Leta narrowed her eyes.

“Newt wouldn’t talk about that. He promised!” Leta said.

“You were his best friend! He defended you and you betray his trust?” Queenie went on.

“Queenie, that’s enough.” Tina said.

“No, it’s not enough! She hurt Newt! She was his only friend! She didn’t even try to help him! She just let him take the fall for something she did!” Queenie went on. Newt burst out of the bedroom.

“Enough!” He shouted. He turned to Theseus. “You have to turn everything into a fight, don’t you? You show up here, to yell at me, and insult my friends and my soulmate. You raise your wands at them! You are lucky Tina is an excellent auror, or this could have ended very badly.” He shook his head. He went over to Queenie. “What she did doesn’t matter anymore. I have friends now, and I don’t need her, she’s not worth our time.” He assured the legilimens. Then he went to stand next to Jacob.

“Newt, are you okay?” Jacob asked softly. Newt nodded.

“I’m fine.” He assured his soulmate.

“You were _hiding_ , little brother?” Theseus asked, laughing. Newt pulled out his wand.

“I just didn’t want to talk to you, _brother_. I hoped if you saw I wasn’t here you would just go away. I didn’t expect you to start attacking the people I care about.” Newt retorted.

“The stupid muggle hit me in the face!” Theseus protested. He was holding his nose. Newt looked at Jacob.

“He called you a git and insulted Tina.” Jacob said simply. Newt sighed.

“Save me from the protectiveness of dominants.” He muttered, but there was a smile on his face. He looked up at his brother. “Good, about time someone hit your stupid face.” He said, laughing. “Now, I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Newton! I will not stand for this! I’m telling Mother!” Theseus raged, sounding like a petty child.

“Is that meant to scare me? Mother hasn’t approved of any of my choices so far, what do I care if we give her a few more reasons to disapprove of me?” Newt said, rolling his eyes.

“I have been assaulted! I will ensure all of you are properly punished!” Theseus said, turning on his heel and grabbing Leta’s arm. He got to the door then turned back. “Our wands?” He demanded.

Tina looked at Newt, who nodded. Tina tossed the wands back. The two left without a word. Tina closed the door behind them.

Newt collapsed back onto the couch. Jacob was immediately beside him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Newt assured him. “I’m just irritated I had to deal with Theseus after everything.” He explained, leaning into Jacob.

“Today is far from over.” Tina said. “We still have a Dark Lord to transport.”

“Oh right. That.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible horrible person who makes my characters pregnant then throws them into stressful situations. Go ahead, yell at me. 
> 
> The next chapter will not be up for a while. I'm going to post a few chapters of The Love Gained before returning to this. But next on here will be the transportation of Grindelwald to Europe. I can promise it will not go smoothly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things end badly for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, this is not as long as I hoped. I tried to flesh it out, but only ended up with more horrible things for Dumbledore to do so...yeah. Read review, and maybe enjoy the tiny bits of fluff? Maybe?

It took three hours to finalize the guards for Grindelwald. Theseus whined like a pathetic child when Newt decided that Jacob would accompany him taking the portkey. Newt did not think separating from his soulmate for several hours at this point was a good idea.

Newt was not pleased when Theseus was also chosen to be one of the guards. But everyone loved Theseus. Newt had grown up in his older brother’s shadow.

Finally the departure drew close. Grindelwald was brought forth from his cell, magic and body bound. The twenty-five guards (plus Jacob) took up their positions. The portkey was a long rope, which was wrapped around Grindelwald then held by each guard. Jacob held onto Newt.

“The portkey will take us to London, where another delegation will meet us, and Grindelwald’s fate will be decided.” President Piquory told them. A few moments later, after several people had gone through the international floo, the portkey activated.

Newt knew something was wrong immediately, as he watched the rope break apart mid-travel. The last thing he saw was Grindelwald’s maniacal smile as he disappeared. The arrival was chaos. Blame was thrown around.

The other delegates arrived, each looking confused.

“You lost him?” The British Minister demanded.

“Something happened to the portkey. It separated. We landed here but Grindelwald…went somewhere else.” Newt said, gasping slightly.

“Portkeys don’t break!”

“But Dumbledore himself made it!”

“How is this possible?”

A flurry of shouts and accusations followed, until Dumbledore himself stepped from the shadows.

“Something must have gone wrong. International portkeys are difficult. It’s possible the Grindelwald corrupted it for his own use. He is very powerful.”

Everyone found themselves nodding, despite the fact that Grindelwald’s magic had been bound. Albus Dumbledore inspired that kind of confidence.

\--

Gellert landed in a field. He looked up to see Numrengard towering before him. He sighed in relief. He was home. For now. His bonds fell away and he rushed inside.

“Abigail! Damien!” He called once he was inside the hidden wing. Abigail appeared, her dress torn and her hair in disarray.

“Mother! You’re back!” She cried, running to hug him.

“What did he do, child?” Gellert asked. She looked away.

“He only just left…it was the worst yet.” She told him softly, knowing she couldn’t lie.

“Oh my child…this is all my fault.” He said, touching her bruised cheek. “Damien?” He asked. She looked back at him.

“He’s…you better come see.” She said, leading him into another room. It was Damien’s room. The little boy lay on the bed, covered in bandages. He was awake, and his eyes lit up when he saw Gellert, but he made no move.

“Oh Damien…what did he do?”

“He was in such a rage…I’ve never seen him like that…Damien was crying…I couldn’t do anything…”  Abigail trailed off. “The healing I know…it’s very limited…he’s never done anything like this…I did what I could. I had to give Damien a potion to prevent him from moving. He kept reopening the wounds.”

“Wounds?” Gellert asked. He approached the bed, and gently pulled back one of the bandages. They were black and angry. Gellert shook his head, anger boiling inside. “He poisoned him. I’ve seen it used before. We don’t have long; we need to brew an antidote.”

“What kind of antidote? How long will it take?”

“An hour or two, if you have all the ingredients. Stay with him. Is the workroom stocked?”

“Yes. But I don’t know if I’ll have everything you need.”

“I’ll make due.” Gellert said, heading to the workroom. He was in luck; his daughter had a well-stocked store cupboard, which contained everything he needed. He quickly set about brewing the antidote. He was lucky he knew it by heart. Abigail didn’t know this, but Albus had used this very poison on her when she had been barely a year old. Gellert hadn’t known the antidote then and the time taken to look it up had nearly been the death of his daughter, but he was not one to give up easily.

Once the antidote was ready, he returned to his children. Abigail was reading a German fairy tale to Damien. Gellert cleared his throat and she looked up.

“Did you finish it, Mother?” She asked. Gellert nodded, coming forward and helping Damien to drink the potion. The wounds began to heal.

“He will be fine. Not even a scar.” Gellert said. A slow clap sounded from the doorway. Abigail looked up, trembling, but Gellert focused on his son.

“Well done Gellert, you saved our son.” Albus said.

“No thanks to you, Albus.” Gellert said, pulling the bandages off his son and tucking him into bed.

“Oh come now, just a little game. I knew you would get here in time to save him.”  

“A game? Is it really all still a game to you, Albus?” Gellert straightened up and turned, facing his soulmate. “You are not playing with toys, but the lives of real people.”

“Says the mass murderer.”

“And who told me to commit those crimes? Who organized it all?” Gellert snapped.

“But you still did it all.” Albus said.

“You know why.”

“Ah, yes, to spare our children more suffering. But tell me, has it worked?” Albus asked idly, eyes twinkling.

“They suffer only at your hand, Albus.”

“Mmm, I suppose, but the fear…ah the fear it elicits, not just in them, but in you. That makes it worth it.” Albus said, smiling. “Don’t you think, dear Abigail?” He added, holding his hand out to her. She trembled harder. Gellert stepped in front of her.

“Haven’t you done enough for one day?” He snapped. “If you want to take you anger out on someone, take it out on me.”

“Oh, I certainly shall, darling.” Albus said, stepping forward and grabbing Gellert’s arm hard enough to bruise. “No time like the present.” He added as he pulled Gellert from the room.

\--

Tensions rose as Grindelwald had yet to resurface after his disappearing act. It had been nearly a month. Newt had returned to New York with Jacob and Tina. They broke the news to Queenie, who was waiting for them.

“Well, what are we going to do?” Queenie asked. Newt and Tina shrugged.

“We wait. Things will probably only get worse.” Newt said, sighing.

“So, this Grindelwald guy could be anywhere?” Jacob asked. Newt nodded.

“We have no way to track where his part of the portkey ended up. Or if Dumbledore knows, he isn’t saying.” Tina said.

“Dumbledore would tell us if he knew.” Newt said. Tina shrugged.

“You know him better than we do.” She said.

\--

More months went by and finally there were whispers of more attacks in Europe. It seemed the Grindelwald was active again. Newt didn’t want anything to do with it, but Dumbledore asked for him specially.

“Ah, young Newt.” Dumbledore greeted him, in the flat above Jacob’s bakery, where Newt had been living, or more like hiding. Newt was noticeably pregnant now, and only went out in public with a glamour on. “Your soulmate is an excellent baker.” He added, trying one of the pastries laid on a tray on the coffee table. Newt lay on the couch.

“He is.” Newt agreed.

“But I do not think it is the delicacies that have caused your increase in size, is it?” Dumbledore said, smiling kindly, looking at Newt’s stomach. Newt just looked at him. “I believe congratulations are in order. Children are such a blessing in these dark times.” He elaborated. Newt just nodded.

“Thank you, Professor.” He said.

“I hope it will not prevent you from completing a small task for me.” Dumbledore went on.

“That depends on the task, sir.”

“Nothing strenuous, of course. I simply need you to visit a friend of mine in Paris.” Dumbledore assured him. “And you don’t have to go alone, you may of course bring your soulmate and your friends, the lovely Goldstein sisters.”

“I suppose we can do that.” Newt said. Dumbledore smiled.

“Thank you, Newt.” He said. “My friend’s name is Nicholas Flamel. He is a little eccentric, so you won’t be able to floo directly there, but his home isn’t far from the international floo hub.” He explained. Then he handed Newt a piece of paper before standing and leaving the flat. Jacob came up shortly after.

“So, what did your old professor want?” He asked, sitting next to Newt on the couch.

“He asked me to visit a friend of his in Paris.” Newt told him.

“And?”

“I said I’d do it. He said I could bring you and Tina and Queenie as well.” Newt told him, sitting up so he could lean against Jacob.

“Will it be dangerous?” Jacob asked, pulling him close.

“He said it wouldn’t. I hope he’s right.” Newt said, putting a hand on his stomach.

“He was up here a long time, what did you discuss?” Jacob asked. Newt frowned.

“It only felt like a few minutes. Maybe my perception of time is skewed right now.” Newt said with a shrug.

“It was at least an hour.” Jacob told him. Newt looked at the clock on the wall.

“Hmm, I guess it was.” He said, his mind glossing over the fact that there was no way it could have been.

“Well, he ate all the pastries.” Jacob said, looking at the empty tray. Newt looked down at the tray as well, but shrugged.

“I guess we spoke for longer than I thought. No matter.” Newt said. Jacob looked a bit more suspicious but let it drop.

“So, when do we leave for Paris?” He asked. Newt handed him the piece of paper Dumbledore had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dumbledore is awful...have I gone to far? Well, I intend to go farther so...
> 
> Anyway, up next will be the trip to Paris, I think. Part of me really wants to wait for the movie but, I've changed so much already and I don't know how closely I'll stick to it anyway. And three months is a long time to keep you guys waiting. I feel bad just keeping you waiting a day.


End file.
